The Beach
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib and Garry go to the beach with some friends. Ib doesn't tell them she can't swim and by the time she has the chance its to late. IBXGARRY I do not own Ib


Here's** a one shot of IbxGarry 3 **

**Ib-15  
****Garry-25**

Ib;*Runs inside to Garry*"Garry!"

Garry;*He looks over at Ib*"What's wrong?"

Ib;*Smiles and stands in front of Garry*"Will you come to the beach with me and some friends? You can take some of your friends! Please please please!"

Garry;*Looks at Ib*Shurgs*"Sure"

Ib;*Smiles big and hugs Garry*"Thank you!"

Garry*He smiles and puts his hand on Ibs head*

Ib;"Oh yeah where going to the beach in 3 days!"

Garry;"O-Okay"

The Next day

Ib;*Walks into the store*Smiles looking at all the swim suits*

Garry;*Stands behind Ib*Sighs*

Ib;*Walks over to the Girls side*

Garry;*Walks over to the guys side*"Meet me up front when your done Ib"

Ib;*Looks at Garry*"Okay!"*Looks threw the Swim Suits*

Garry;*Sighs and picks one out quickly and picks up some stuff for the beach*Glances over at Ib and smiles*

At the beach

Ib;*Walks out from the beach house to the water*Has on a really cute Red bikini on that has a ruffles on it and it has a few black ruffles*Looks really cute*

Garry;*Looks over at Ib and blushes a bit*

Yukari;*Leans on Garrys right shoulder*Pokes his check*"Shes a bit younger for you..."

Garry;"I-I know that!"

Mason;"Don't worry Garry you'll find a girl your age one day!"*Laughs*

Garry;*Growls and looks at Mason*Runs at him*

Mason;*Runs and laughs*

Ib;*Looks at Garry and Mason*

Yui;"They must be having fun"*Smiles*

Dustine;*Stands beside Ib*"Looks like it"

Ib;*Puts on sun screen*

Dustine;"Want me to get your back?"

Ib;"Sure.."

Dustine;*Puts sunscreen in his hand then rubs it on Ib's back*

Yukari;*Grabs a tube and runs into the water then sets it into the water sitting in the tube*

Dustine;*Runs into the water*

Yui;*Follows in after Dustine*

Yukari;*Runs in into the water*

Mason;*Runs into the water*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"arn't you getting in?"

Ib;"Y-Yeah"*Grabs one of the tubes walking into the water*

Garry;*Walks into the water*

Few hours later*

Ib;*Sits in the tub with her legs and arms hanging out*

Yui;"I'll be right back Ib"*Swims out of the water*

Dustine;*Stands on the stand getting a drink*

Garry;"I'll be right back i'm ganna go get lunch!"*Walks to town*

Mason;*Walks with Garry*

Ib;*Looks at land at every one*"I'm really far out!"*Looks up at a wave*It crashes down pulling her under*

Yui;*Looks back at the water*Sees Ib's tube come up from the water but not Ib*"D-D-Dustine! I don't see Ib!"

Dustine;*Looks out seeing only the tube*Eyes widen and runs to the water*"IB!"

Yukari;*Looks at Yui*"Whats wrong?"

Yui;"W-We don't see Ib in the water just the tube"*Runs to the water jumping in looking for Ib*

Yukari;*Runs into the water looking for Ib*

Ib;*Trys swimming to the top but can't swim*Flots down to the bottom"_It hurts! I cant breath! Some one! Please help me!"_Thinks in her head*Can't hold her breath any longer*Opens her mouth and the air comes out*Looks up at the top of the water*Eyes close and hits the bottom*

**Garry**

Garry;*Walks back*"She didn't"

Mason"She did too!"

Yui;*Crys hugging Dustine*

Dustine;*Puts his hand on Yui's head*Looks down*

Garry;*Looks at them*"Whats wrong?"

Yukari;*Tears in her eyes*"No one can find Ib!"

Garry;*Eyes widen*

Yukari;"A wave came earlier and then no one has seen her since!"

Garry;*Puts the food on the ground taking his shirt and shoes off running into the water swiming down looking for Ib*"_Where is she!? I don't see her! where could she be!? Please Please PLEASE let her be safe!"_Thinks in his head*

Ib;*Lays on the bottom of the ocean*

Garry;*Eyes widen seeing Ib*Swims to her quickly*Picks Ib up holding her in his arms*Swims up*

Yukari;"I see Garry!"

Garry;*Swims to land*Holds Ibs bride style in his arms*Looks at her worried*

Ib;*Isn't moving or breathing*

Garry;*Sets Ib on the Ground*"Sh-Shes not breathing"*Bends down by her putting his head to her heart to hear a heart beat*Eyes widen*

Yukari;*Looks at them worried*

Garry;*Thinks in his head"C-CPR_ is the only way!"*Closes his eyes tightly and pushes his hands against Ibs chest and then Grabs Ibs nose pinching it shut then gives her mouth to mouth*keeps repeating*_

Ib;*Coughs up some water and starts breathing again*Opens her eyes slowly looking at Garry*

Garry;*Eyes widen looking at Ib*

Ib;*Smiles looking at Garry*"You found me"

Garry;*Hugs Ib*"Don't worry me like that!"*Hugs her tighter*

Ib;"S-Sorry"

Garry;;*Lets go and looks at Ib*"I'm glad you're okay now"*Smiles*

Ib;*Looks at Garry and smiles*

Yui;"I'll go get you a blanket!"*Runs inside*

Dustine;*follows Yui*

MAson; I'll go take the food inside"*Picks up the food walking inside*

Yukari;*Picks up the beach blankets and sunscreen and tubes and walks inside*

Garry;*Watches them leave*

Ib;*Hugs Garry*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*

Ib;"Garry..."

Garry;"Yes?"

Ib;*Bury's her face in his chest*Quietly says*"I-I-I Love Y-You!"

Garry;*Eyes widen looking at Ib Blushing*"I L-Love you too"

Ib;*Blushes looking at Garry*

Garry;*Kisses Ib*

Ib;*Closes her eyes kissing Garry*

**Thank you all for reading! Review please!**


End file.
